Revelations of Labnas 2
by hikari Kei hanazono
Summary: After Jinto's supposed death, In Banner of the stars 2 Laffiel goes down to Labnas 2 to find his body, and give the news to the rest of the world. But finds more than she bargains for...


Flashback

Flashback

"_I am only the deputy ambassador, I have no authority."_

"_Surely you can put in a word for me as the Territorial ambassador…" Said Angus. "I am only the deputy ambassador, I have no authority."_

_Ѓщќ_

"It is not your fault, it is Jinto's fault that he stayed behind, and it is my fault that I am leaving him there."

_Ѓщќ_

"_Jinto, I am an Abriel, and Abriels do not cry. Right now I wish that I wasn't an Abriel."_

_Ѓщќ_

"_Jinto, are you even still alive? Jinto!"_

Revelations of Labnas 2

**Chapter 1**

**Jinto's last words**

**It has been four weeks now since Jinto disappeared on the prison world of Labnas 2. Afterwards, I knew I wouldn't have been able to forget him. Jinto was my best friend, and secretly, I loved him. "Princess, the Ambassador for Labnas 2 is trying to patch through."**

"**What form of communication is he using?" I asked, keeping all form of authority in my voice. "He is using the deputy ambassador's old Cliuno!"  
"Do not connect us. If he wants to contact us, he can use his regular transmitter. He should have some respect for the dead!"**

"**Milady, he is still trying to patch through!" My eyes gleamed with the stars floating past us outside of the ship. "Put him through."**

"**Hello Princess Lafiel. You have not forgot about us, have you?"**

"**How could I forget? You were the whole reason that I had to come to Labnas 2!"**

"**Your majesty, we want you to sign our emigration papers."**

"**And why should I do that?" I asked, felling my anger about to explode. "Because we will take something that you love more than yourself." Angus smirked triumphantly.**

"**What more can you take away from me?" I asked quietly, venom dripping from my voice. "You took away Jinto! He's somewhere I can't get to him!" I yelled. I quickly silenced myself.**

"**Keep composed." I murmured to myself. **

**Angus laughed manically, one of his eyes twitching slightly.**

"**Meet me in the administration district, the main building, 10 o'clock." With that, the transmission ended.**

"**Head toward Labnas 2, at full speed. We must be there in six hours."**

"**Yes milady."**

Ѓщќ

"Milady, we've arrived at Labnas 2, and I know that this maybe hard for you, but I was thinking that you could stay behind."

"That is exactly what caused Jinto to get into this whole situation. I am coming with you. Besides, Dookafu asked me to come. How are you going to negotiate without the Territorial ambassador?" I asked, sending him a sad smile.

This is where Jinto died. I looked around, everything was grim, and the buildings were falling to the ground, and most of the island was in ruins.

Walking through a tunnel, I saw something was written in Abh. I looked at it closer, and quickly recognized the messy handwriting. It was Jinto's. Jinto, who was not an Abh, wrote in Martin better than in Abh. Touching the wall, I could feel Jinto's presence.

I could see his last moments. And it frightened me. His last moments…so, he wasn't alive anymore. I had expected that. But, in a small sliver in my mind, there had been a hope of him being alive. That was now shattered.

Wo ai me

Flashback of Jinto's last moments

"Most days, I spend my time trying to conserve my energy. Other times, I write poems. I remember having a piece of chocolate the last time I ate. But I don't remember when that was. I know that I can't avoid the prisoners and live like this anymore. But do I dare steal from a prisoner?" He sat down. Beside him was a stub of charcoal.

He wrote something on the wall, and smiled weakly. "Coming from me, this is extremely stale. Maybe if I wrote in Martin, I would write something better.' He started to write something, but stopped. "But what would Lafiel say if she found that my last words were in Martin? Maybe I can translate some Martin poems to Abh. No, that would be like cheating. Besides, I only remember lullabies. I guess that would appropriate, wouldn't it?" He slumped back against the wall. "Ames chi la no firista, co tus in sres callame." He breathed weakly. "Maybe I should have chosen a woman to love that wasn't held back by her Diplomatic position."

He coughed raggedly, and his breathing grew shallower. "Goodbye Lafiel." He breathed. His eyes rolled back, and he stopped breathing.

Ѓщќ

"Jinto." I said, silent tears running down my face.

His last words were a poem in Abh. "Into darkness I am born, and through darkness I die."

"Milady?" asked my chief of staff.

"_Please, just take me to the Administration district as fast as you can."_

_A/N: And I'm back again, doing a completely different kind of story._

_When I Started writing this about 2 months ago, I had only seen all of four episodes of Banner of the stars 2, so not everything is right, and I know that. So if you want to correct me on something, go ahead, I'd much appreciate it. I'm not saying that I'll change it, but oh well._


End file.
